


Aurora And The Dragon

by SlaughterhouseLilly



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, vore (teasing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaughterhouseLilly/pseuds/SlaughterhouseLilly
Summary: A brief piece wherein Aurora roams the woods at night, without the protection of her love, the faerie queen Maleficent.





	

The moon shimmered ghostly and milk-white in the night sky - a thin crescent now and again obscured by clouds. The young woman delicately picked her way along rough stones and sprays of pine needles. Loose leaves crunched underfoot and she cursed herself colorfully in her head - she could feel every pebble and stick through her thin slippers, and the stitching on the left was already coming apart. She’d regret this excursion come morning via aching and dirty feet, she just knew.

The woods thinned out around her as she walked, dark thick trees becoming more sparsely placed and odd blooms of wildflowers popping up. The night air was sweet and warm and alive with the song of strange insects and darkness-loving birds. Many were strange to her, admittedly - she haunted and explored the forest by day, but at night it was far different and alien then when the sun drenched the leafy floor and filtered down through the leaves. The princess gazed about curiously, light colored eyes in her pale face glittering in the moonlight. A hood was pulled over her wavy hair and she clutched the attached cloak tighter around herself with a shiver.

Perhaps it was an error coming out here alone, she thought briefly before pushing it aside. Stuff and nonsense. She was the princess and all here loved her. Well, all she knew of, anyway. No harm would come to her in these woods - she had the twisted, smooth birch wand in hand she had been granted by the inhabitants of the deep glen. She had yet to work magic with it, despite the patient guidance and repeated words and memorization overseen by her tutor in such things, but she just knew she would get there. She was safe here and none would dare harm her.

Precisely as she thought those words, a loud crack nearby echoed out and was followed by a heavy thump. The ground shook briefly and Aurora jumped, quivering, wand clutched tighter in hand. The tips of her fingers felt cold and she could feel her heart hammering away in chest. Her throat was clenched tight and she felt she might be sick. What had...what could have done that...? She walked a little faster, blindly, feet slipping on larger rocks as she hurried. As she did, she noticed an odd glow vaguely to her left - flickering, warm light playing on the trees. Surely not...

Her tongue felt heavy and awkward in her mouth and her body was now covered in a cold sweat. Panic tried to edge its’ way into her brain, worm into her thoughts. Keep moving, she scolded herself. There is no way there’s a dragon out there. The last dragon was slain or fled three hundred years ago. Everyone knew that. To give lie to those comfortable thoughts, another louder crash sounded nearby, then a loud, enraged roar. 

Aurora began to run, fear driving all conscious thought. An unpleasant slithering sound whipped through the trees, and a heavy sudden gust of air lifted her up and forward a bit - the flap of massive wings? The air was getting hotter and thicker. The princess felt sick and scared. She had to escape, she had to, she had to. The words pounded in her brain, echoing about. Escape. Now. Her world shrank and narrowed to those concepts as she ran deeper into the woods, lost. With a louder roar than any yet, the creature burst from the underbrush ahead of her, tail dragging along the ground. 

The beast was massive: smoke curled out from deep nostrils and between jagged, crooked teeth. Its’ eyes were malicious, a curdled shade of red-yellow that brought to mind blood and pus. Purple webbing stretched over thin batlike wings. The dragon regarded her, seemingly amused, for several long seconds, then it did the last thing Aurora expected: it spoke to her.

“The princess, isn’t it...? And alone so late in the woods...my, my. That will never do. Come to me, dear, and I will care for you. Never fear.”

The tone of the creature was rich and rolling, voice deep. The young woman trembled. No good would come of this, she knew. She somehow got the sense this thing was female - and she knew it was toying with her. Making mock of her. She managed an awkward curtsy and her voice shook as she replied:

“N-no, thank you, but that is very kind. I can find my own way. I merely got turned around, you see. I will head back to the castle now. I bid you a very good night, and thank you for your kind attentions, my lady of the woods.”

Aurora turned to go, but found her way blocked by the fat tail of the dragon whacking down in front of her. She jumped backwards in alarm as it slithered over leaves towards her, drawing her back. The creature chuckled behind her.

“Oh, no no no...that will not do at all, my dear morsel. You are not escaping my hospitality so easy. I am famished, and you simply must stick around. You see, I’ve never eaten a princess before.”

The young lady gulped, moonlight reflecting off her fair skin and golden hair. She mustered her courage and turned to face the monstrous female dragon looming over her. Her throat felt constricted and she was ice cold with fear. She must master herself - she was princess, after all, and she would not have it said she met her end begging or screaming for mercy. 

“V-very well, lady dragon, for you are powerful and wise. I see I cannot escape you, and you are determined I should become your meal. Do as you will and I hope...I hope...I satisfy you.”

With that, Aurora steeled herself for the horrors to come, clenching her eyes shut to await the loud roar, burst of flames that would scald her alive and burn her flesh, then the terrible crunch of teeth as the great worm ate her her smoldering body. Instead, she heard (and felt, somehow) a great whooshing noise and an sound like a rush of air being sucked away. Then, to her sudden annoyance and relief, a familiar small laugh met her ears. Her eyes opened and there stood the form of her guardian, her teacher, her love.

Maleficent’s dark eyes sparkled, reflecting starlight from areas knew Aurora she herself could not see with her limited human vision. The horns on her head curled, and her angled cheekbones rose as she grinned with mischief. Brown feathered wings flexed and wrapped around the faerie’s naked body as she eagerly drank in the sight of her beloved princess.

“Quite brave you were, my beastie. Impressive. To stare down a hungry dragon...mmm, delightful. I knew I felt such love for you with good reason. Now, come to me, my dear Aurora....I may not be the monster you saw, truly...but I do hunger for you. Come and sate my appetite, my sweet...?”

The fae’s eyes gleamed and her lips curled up in a more delighted, wicked smile and the princess felt another shiver deep inside her, this time of pleasure and anticipation. Maleficent was indeed quite insatiable when she hungered, and Aurora was eager to provide her with all the sustenance she might require this night. The young human lass stepped trustingly into the arms of her love, shrugging her dress off to fall down and puddle at her feet, and those powerful wings enfolded her as she kissed the faerie deeply. Let us both feed, she thought, as Maleficent hugged her her tightly and rose into the night sky with her lover in her arms.


End file.
